


Connor the Snowman

by Flyingintospace



Series: 25 Days of Christmas [20]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Christmas, Edmonton Oilers, Snowmen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 17:11:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8925442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flyingintospace/pseuds/Flyingintospace
Summary: Something unexpected happens when the Oilers are out building snowmen.





	

"Connor, you're dripping all over the floor," Cam scolded.

"I can't help it, it's too warm in here!" The Connor sized snowman protested, his stick eyebrows drawing together over the lumps of coal that were his eyes.

"Why don't you go outside," Kassian suggested.

"It's like plus five out there. I'll melt even faster in the sunlight." Connor snapped.

"It was just a suggestion," Kassian defended.

"Why don't you go out onto the ice while we try and figure this out?" Ryan suggested.

Connor didn't look happy, as unhappy as a snowman could look, but nodded and shuffled off towards the ice muttering to himself.

He had forgot that Leon was out on the ice and that he didn't know what had happened to him.

Connor stepped out onto the ice and Leon's eyes grew comically large as he yelped and shot a puck towards Connor and then scrambled away from the snowman, hiding behind the net.

"Ow!" Connor exclaimed as the puck lodged itself in his head.

Leon knew that voice. "Connor?"

Ryan rushed out onto the ice, having remember that he was out there and didn't know what had happened. "Yes it's him," he answered Leon. "He was melting so we sent him out here. We're trying to reverse it. Umm Connor? You have a puck in your head."

"I know that!" Connor snapped, his mitten like hand trying to get ahold of the puck.

"Here," Ryan said, yanking the puck out. He stared at the indent that was left in Connor's head. "I'm not sure if that's an improvement."

Leon scooped up ice shavings and skated over to them.

"Sorry about that. You startled me, I've never seen someone turned into a snowman before."

He and Ryan were attempting to fix the hole, that was just under his hat.

But Connor batted at them, feeling uncomfortable with the attention, chasing them away.

"So...why are you a snowman?" Leon asked.

Connor sighed.

"The snow was fresh outside, wet and perfect for building snowmen," Ryan said. "So Jordan thought that we should go do that. So Connor, Jordan, Zack and I went out. Things were going well..."

Leon cut him off. "Going well? Connor's a snowman!"

"He wasn't at that point." Ryan snapped.

Leon scowled but waved at Ryan to continue.

"The snowmen were built, we had found some sticks for arms and so on. But we needed more accessories. So we decided to go see what the team store had."

Connor sighed again.

"We got some scarves, toques, that kind of thing, when the girl in the store brought out a box. Left behinds she said. We probably should have questioned why there the makings for a snowman in the box..." Ryan said.

"Hey I did question it," Connor grumbled.

"I'm not the one who tried the hat on," Ryan snapped at Connor.

"That hat?" Leon pointed to the one on Connor's head. "You found that in the left behind box and put it on your head?"

Despite the fact that Connor was made of snow, both Ryan and Leon could see a blush rising up in Connor's cheeks. "It seemed like a good idea," Connor muttered.

Before they could question anymore, Jordan came out onto the ice. "What happened to your head?"

"My fault," Leon admitted. "He scared me!"

Jordan rolled his eyes. "So apparently that was found after the Flames were here last time. Any chance you have Gaudreau's number still?"

But before Jordan was even finished with the sentence, Connor was already stomping back to the dressing room.

The other three quickly following.

"You're back," Kassian was surprised as the angry snowman burst into the room.

Connor ignore him, heading for his stall.

But he was unable to pick up his phone.

Ryan wasn't far behind and grabbed it for him, unlocking it and finding Gaudreau's contact info. He dialled the number and was grateful when the phone was answered.

"Connor?" Came Gaudreau's voice.

"No it's Nugent-Hopkins," Ryan started.

But then Connor grabbed Ryan's wrist, Ryan hissed at how cold Connor was, yanking the phone towards him.

"You turned me into a snowman!" Connor shouted into the phone.

Ryan yanked his arm away from Connor and put the call on speakerphone so they could all hear.

There was a stunned silence.

But then Gaudreau started laughing.

"This isn't funny! I can't be a snowman," Connor snapped.

"So you finally found the hat," Gaudreau was having a hard time stopping from laughing.

And Connor's anger didn't seem to be helping.

Ryan pulled away from Connor, "Listen, I'm sure you find this hilarious but we need our Captain to not be a snowman. Will you just tell me how to reverse this?"

Gaudreau was still chuckling on the other end. There was a thoughtful silence on the other end and then he said, "I will if you send me a photo of him as a snowman first."

"No!" Connor exclaimed, he didn't want photographic evidence of this.

"Seems like a small price to pay," Ryan shrugged.

Connor sighed but then nodded.

"This photo had better not end up on the internet anywhere," Ryan threatened Gaudreau. He quickly switched to the camera, taking a quick photo of the displeased snowman, sending it to Gaudreau. He knew he had got it when he heard a delighted chuckle.

"Now how do you reverse it?" Ryan said.

"Just take off the hat," Gaudreau said.

"What?" Connor snapped.

"Yeah, just take off the hat," Gaudreau repeated. "See you in January."

Ryan rolled his eyes, hanging up the phone as Connor knocked the hat off his head.

He stumbled slightly and then where the snowman had been, Connor was back.

"Oh thank God," he heard Jordan mutter.

"Ow," Connor said, holding his head where the puck had hit.

Leon sighed, grabbing Connor by the arm. "Let's go see the doc and I'll try and explain why I hit you in the head with a puck."

Jordan picked up the hat. "We should get rid of this."

"I wonder what would happen if you put it on an actual snowman?" Ryan pondered.

The two of them looked at each other.

"We could go find out?" Jordan suggested.

Ryan grinned and the two hurried back outside.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Snow Goons](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12907860) by [Flyingintospace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flyingintospace/pseuds/Flyingintospace)




End file.
